Soren Evans/BtS
Normally people write this part rather formally however, I feel like this is the part where I express my thoughts, so to perhaps better connect with you; the lovely, wonderful reader, I think this part will be conveyed in a more casual fashion. Soren Evans was initially a side character, an ordinary background character used for fodder to show off Fabula Nova’s strength if you will. Yet as time passed, I realized, if Silas were to be a bland character, perhaps Soren could be the fresh start I need, the seed of rebirth if you will. The effort I put into him was largely to show myself that I have changed, I have indeed gotten a little bit better in expressing concepts and... I do suppose the appearance and personality sections could do with a touch up ( ”), but in comparison to the things I did two years ago, I think the quality is just a little bit better than before. If you go to the top of the article, you may have noticed the poem “The Song of Wandering Aengus” by William B. Yeats. I think it’s a lovely piece of work, although others may be open to disagree. The poem itself takes inspiration from two different sources of mythology (Occultism and Irish) that I tried to make relevant to the character Soren Evans. Ashy proposed an idea long ago, that the country of Seven would be a country whose concept would be designed around an occult civilization. In addition to his affiliation with the group called “Tarot”, Soren’s connection to Occultism stands in the last couplet of the poem “The silver apples of the moon/The golden apples of the sun”, symbols popular in occult that also designate the concept of the impossible or rather, the search for the impossible. In the poem the hero seeks something that is elusive and there is no reason to think he will ever find it, however he has faith that he will, which is a concept I’d like Soren to possess. Ever moving forward, no logical explanation as to how he will reach what he seeks however, regardless he will always keep moving forwards. The Irish part of the poem comes from the title of Aengus, a god known to have fallen in love with a girl, and to search for the one he loved he turns into a swan and together they fly off…well different stories held different interpretations. Yet in this poem, Yeats instead suggests he never found his love, and instead wandered across the Earth till time and times are done, following the idea of never truly finding what the hero originally desired. Lord Seraphim reflects that, in that his pursuit of power was misguided, that power wasn’t what he was supposed to be looking for. For Soren, the first two stanzas hint to his purpose, the silver trout girl reflective to Araseph and for the purpose of the characters, suggests Soren seeks to find, rather than his own desires, the innocence Araseph once held prior to being inducted to Fabula Nova. Of course, when with the significance of the Occult and Irish mythology, it implies rather unfortunately that Soren will likely never find it, however the journey the two of them take to find the innocence once more, and the faith to push it forwards is what I find interesting, and would like to express through these two characters and their adventures in the future. :::::::::::Though I am old with wandering :::::::::::Through hollow lands and hilly lands, :::::::::::I will find out where she has gone, :::::::::::And kiss her lips and take her hands; :::::::::::And walk among long dappled grass, :::::::::::And pluck till time and times are done :::::::::::The silver apples of the moon, :::::::::::The golden apples of the sun. ::::::::::::::::-'William B. Yeat'